This invention relates generally to intraosseous infusion devices and, in particular, to such a device having a self-rotating needle that is insertable a predetermined depth into the bone of a patient.
Drugs and other liquids are customarily delivered to patients via their vascular systems, using a needle or catheter inserted into a peripheral blood vessel. Such techniques function generally satisfactorily in cases where the patient's blood pressure is at normal levels. However, in cases where the patient is in circulatory shock due to heart failure, drug overdose, or severe hemorrhaging, the peripheral blood vessels frequently are collapsed and access to those blood vessels can be difficult. Peripheral vessel catherization also is exceedingly difficult in pediatric patients because of the small size of their peripheral vessels. Substantial delays in administering the drugs and liquids can therefore result and, in many instances, vascular access cannot be obtained at all. Severe injury to the patient, even death, can therefore result.
In such cases of serious circulatory shock and hemorrhaging, one suitable alternative to vascular infusion is intraosseous infusion. In particular, the resuscitative fluid or drug solution is injected directly into the bone marrow of the patient's bone. Typically, the sternum, femur, tibia, or other long bone located near the skin is used. Intraosseous infusion also is sometimes used on newborns and small children when suitable blood vessels cannot easily be accessed. Intraosseous infusion requires the penetration by a needle or the like of the patient's skin and outer bone to gain access to the bone marrow.
One device used for intraosseous infusion includes an infusion tube or needle having an enlarged threaded tip that is threaded into the bone. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,870 to Kramer et al. With this device, the bone marrow is known to be reached when continued rotation of the threaded tip no longer advances the needle into the bone. This is because the bone marrow typically has insufficient structural integrity to be threaded. Once the threaded tip is placed in the bone marrow, liquid can be infused through a port located in the threaded tip. This device, however, has a drawback in that it requires an operator to continuously monitor the resistance to penetration during threading. Additionally, the enlarged tip often damages the outer bone and also leaves a hole in the outer bone for possible leakage of infused liquid.
Other intraosseous infusion devices are known that insert the needle a fixed depth into the patient's bone. Typically, a collar or other stop is fixed on the needle's shaft to indicate when the needle has penetrated the patient's body a sufficient depth that is estimated to be within the bone marrow. Such devices, however, often require complicated mechanisms to drive the needle into the bone, see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,643 to Kramer et al. Other devices utilize a drill to thread the needle into place or require a significant amount of operator manipulation during insertion of the needle. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,523,068, 2,773,500 and 2,773,501.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for an improved intraosseous infusion device that provides assured access to the bone marrow without requiring significant operator manipulation or monitoring. Such a device would also permit infusion of drugs, plasma, etc. into the bone marrow with little damage to the bone itself or leakage of the infused liquid. The present invention satisfies this need.